Bad things always have a silver lining
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Alice wasn't put away because of her ability but to hide a shameful family secret, Edward and Carlisle are new to town when a baby is found in an ally. Isabella Brandon Cullen. people come into her life what happens when one of them is her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Warning talk of incestuous rape

I don't own twilight

Mississippi 1919

Alice Brandon held her daughter and cried, they tried to pry the little girl from her arms and she held on tightly. Tears pouring down her face, "No not my baby please, daddy, please let me keep my baby."

"Now Mary Alice," Alice cringed at the use of her full name. she hated that name. "you are unwed with a child what makes you think we'd let you keep the devil's spawn you call a child. Isn't it enough I let you carry the horrid little thing to term instead of aborting it like I wanted.

"Let me, Let me," Alice was hysterical now "you didn't let me do anything you just didn't want the dirty little secret to get out to Mississippi society, the little secret that you raped and impregnated your own daughter.

She felt the sting of the slap against her face, she held her daughter closer to her. As the tiny girl cried. "Shh, she tried to rock the baby in her arms ignoring the pain in her face, the bruise she was sure resided there.

"now give me the brat," Her baby little Isabella was wrenched from her arms and she tried to frantically get the tiny baby back. "you'll never see her again ever," Her father's laugh sounded bitter and hollow to her ears, "You'll never see anyone where you're going and before she knew what was happening she felt something cold and damp go over her mouth and nose. When she woke up she was strapped to a bed in a room with nothing but white walls. "Were am I" she heard her words come out of her mouth but they sounded slurred to her ears.

"You're in the Mississippi mental institute Miss Bandon." She heard a voice over her head. She wanted to cry her father had gotten his way he'd promised she'd never see anyone ever again and now she was locked away in a mental institute but what of her baby what had happened to her little girl. She felt electric shocks going through her body and her mind went blank.

Sylvester Brandon took that bundle he wouldn't think of it as a baby, he refused. He took it and chucked it in an ally hopefully it would die and he'd never have to think about it again. His daughter was locked away and thankfully he'd been able to cover up her pregnancy. No one knew she'd given birth the day before and now she was locked away so she couldn't talk, it helped his case that everyone knew about her freaky little episodes. So no one questioned putting her away. He hurried back to his house and his youngest daughter, the perfect Cynthia the one that never questioned his authority. He'd put this whole episode behind him. To bad he'd messed up and forgot to look inside the babies blanket for Alice had slipped a tiny piece of paper inside.

Edward and Carlisle had just made their way into Biloxi and Carlisle was looking for a house for them to rent. Edward was getting better about being around humans and as the day was overcast he decided to look around. He watched with curiosity as a man came towards him holding a bundle of something. He couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through this man's mind. _I have to get rid of the evidence no one can know it would be the down fall of me. _

These were the thoughts running through the older man's mind. Edward watched him chuck whatever he was holding into the Ally. _ There that's over and I'll never have to think about it again, thank god she's gone and no one knew. _ The man's thoughts made Edward even more curious and as soon as he was out of sight. He hurried towards the ally and he heard what he thought was a kitten crying. He got closer and realized it was a baby. He quickened his pace. Trying to go fast but not too fast, he kneeled in front of the tiny bundle and pulled the blanket away. He gasped when he looked down at the little baby staring up at him; the child had the most amazing brown chocolaty eyes he'd ever seen. He gathered the baby into his arms; he looked up at the sky the gray slate color looking threatening. He held the baby close and went in search of Carlisle.

Holding the baby close trying to keep her as warm as possible which wasn't an easy task considering that Edward himself was nothing but cold marble, he made his way to the outskirts of town following Carlisle's thoughts. He found him standing in front of a majestic house on the outskirts of town, it was gigantic, all white and amazing. "Hey son what do you have there," Carlisle turned towards him.

Edward held out the baby to Carlisle who took her gently into his arms, he listened to Edwards story of the discovery of the precious baby. "I couldn't just leave her in that ally," he was almost pleading with Carlisle to help.

"no of course you couldn't, lets take her into the house and check her out," the two men made their way to the house and Carlisle laid the baby on the carpted floor, they had to shop for furniture later. He unraveled the blanket from around the child and a note fell from the folds.

Edward bent down to pick it up.

**If you've found this note please take care of my baby her name is Isabella Marie Brandon and I'm Alice, but please don't go looking for family. My father is her father yes you read that right so if you've found this precious baby he's tried to do something horrible and if I'm alive I can't care for her so please take care of her like she's your own. **

**Alice Brandon. **

Edward looked shocked at the note, what kind of sick bastard raped his own daughter and then threw his other daughter into an Ally to die. He handed it to Carlisle who read through it. He looked down at the tiny baby. "this poor girl, what courage and despair it must have taken to write this letter never sure who's hands it would fall into. Well it looks like we have a new family member what do you say Edward?"

"I say welcome to the family Isabella Cullen"

"Cullen," Carlisle looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well we'll just say she's your niece sent to you after your sister in law and brother died of the typhoid outbreak." Edward rationalized.

"Good idea she can't be more then a day old," he murmured looking over at the baby, but she seems healthy we'll just have to keep an eye on her. Edward nodded. "We'll go shopping in the morning but the less attention we draw to ourselves the better."

"right" Edward nodded holding the baby, you start at the hospital tonight so I'll watch over her."

"ok, luckily I keep spare things with me at all times so I have a can of formula upstairs somewhere so you can feed her well I'm gone." Carlisle got everything ready for Edward before he left for the hospital. Edward held little Bella in his arms through the night feeding her and soothing her to sleep. This wasn't what he'd expected when Carlisle said let's move to Mississippi.

Alice laid strapped to a bed, her mind buzzing her mind blank she could barely remember her name but she knew she'd lost something now if only she could remember what.

A/N I love stories where Bella is the daughter of one of the vampire's so I thought what if she was Alice's daughter what if she was found by Edward and raised a Cullen already there before Alice and Jasper shows up. What would happen and thus this story was born. She will eventually convince Carlisle to change her and she'll fall for Edward. Anyway review if you want more reviews are the only thing that make me write more.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

It was a good thing he didn't have to sleep, Edward thought as he jiggled Bella in his arms, the little girl just didn't seem to want to stop crying, he'd fed her, changed her, rocked her, tried to sooth her, heck he'd even played the piano for her nothing seemed to calm the child in his arms.

"Come on sweet Bella baby why don't you stop crying please," he pleaded with the baby in his arms, he swayed back and forth and prayed that Carlisle would get back from the hospital soon, he did have to get to school soon, he groaned at the thought, they said he was just turning 18 so that no one would ever think to ask if he'd been across the sea in Europe for the great war, the funny thing was that in reality he should be 18 really if he was human that's how old he'd be doesn't mean he had to like going back to school especially since it wasn't the privet school from Chicago he was used to, it was just a public school on the outskirts of town, but maybe just maybe he could find out something about the Brandon family well he was there he thought.

Finally as the sun started to crest the horizon and he looked over at the clock on the wall exclaiming it to be almost time to head out Carlisle came walking in the door. Edward handed him Bella with a sigh and ran up the stairs to change Carlisle chuckling behind him. Ten minutes later he was back, "Ok Carlisle I'm headed to school when I get back we need to take the car and go to the next town over to get some baby stuff."

Carlisle nodded yes the next town over was best the less attention they drew to the baby the better. They at least were lucky enough to have a car. Not many people especially in Mississippi did. Edward went out of the house and jumped on his bike making his way down the twisty driveway and to the school on the opposite end of town. This left Carlisle home alone with their newest addition.

"Well Bella looks like it's just you and me," Carlisle sat down on the floor figuring it was better than standing up the whole time; they really had to get some furniture. The baby looked up at him inquisitively, her brown eyes seemed to bore into his and he wondered what two bachelors were going to do with a little girl.

Edward really didn't pay attention in classes that day, what was the point he knew it all already, instead of participating in the class atmosphere he decided to try and learn more about the elusive Brandon family. He paid extra attention to peoples thoughts throughout the day.

_I wonder if it's true, really who would have thought the jeweler's daughter crazy enough to be placed in a mental hospital. _That was just one of the thoughts he heard that day. He also heard day and thank god for super vampire hearing for with it he heard the whispered conversations behind hands.

"I heard she went crazy after her mother died," that was one of the rumors spreading around the school like wild fire and Edward had to stop himself from scoffing. More like sent away to hide her daddy's dirty little secret, and from the way her baby sister was fawned over, for Edward had figured out that Cynthia Brandon must be the mysterious Alice's baby sister, the family must be rich and powerful or as powerful as it got in this town. He had heard mention the dad was a jeweler so he guessed that's how he got away with it. No one would question him it seemed. Edward forced his way through the rest of the day. Thinking about the dysfunctional Brandon family, he hopped on his bike and made it back to the house, he could hear Bella's screams before he even got through the door. He threw the bike to the ground and hurried inside quickly scooping the baby out of Carlisle's arms. "Shh Bella shh," he rocked her and started to hum a little song he'd found soothed the cranky baby slightly. He propped her against his shoulder and rubbed her back pacing back and forth. "Has she been like this since I left,"

"No," Carlisle ran his hand through his blond hair "She just started about ten minutes ago, she's hungry and I didn't want to leave without you but we ran out of formula so we need to go to the store like right now, plus we really need a bed to put her in.

"Right ok, I'll hold her well you drive," he nodded his head and Edward grabbed the blanket she'd been wrapped in he hated to use it but it was the only blanket they had in the house, I covered her for even if it was September it was still chilly out. They got into the car, he held Bella securely and they made it over to the next town. It was slightly larger than the one they were residing in at the moment and they found a furniture store with only minimal issues.

They bought beds for themselves if only to hold up appearances they bought a couch and a baby cradle. Then they went to the general store were they stocked up on cloth diapers baby clothes and formula. Not to mention bottles and a few toys. They also bought some food once again to keep up appearances. They're luckily a man with a wagon that was willing to haul everything for them. They really hadn't been thinking this through when they took the car to get all this big furniture. They got back to the house and paid the man and once he was gone. Edward set up the cradle and laid Bella down he wanted to throw that blanket out but something stopped him, this blanket was wrapped around her by her mother, a mother that loved her so he folded and put it away one day when Bella could understand he'd give it to, he wrapped a new blanket around her and went to make a bottle well Carlisle set everything else up. He rocked the baby in the rocking chair they had found feeding her and listening to her little baby noises. As her eyes got heavy, he thought about the women that had birthed her.

What was this Alice Brandon like what was her real story, yes he knew what the note said and he knew she obviously loved her daughter but who was Alice as a Person, he looked at the baby in his arms and he vowed to the girl he'd never know that her baby would forever be safe with him.

A/N thanks for the reviews. 7 for this chapter lets see if we can get 14 for the next chapter. I think we'll have one more chapter in Mississippi and a few more chapters with the bachelors and the baby before we bring Esme in what do you think. Review if you want more. Reviews are what motivate.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Edward watched from the shadows as the man unlocked the door to the jewelry shop, he knew this was Sylvester Brandon even if he hadn't gotten a good look at him the night he found Bella. It took every ounce of restraint and will power he had not to attack the bastard to tear him apart and drain him of every drop of blood that pumped through his body. Hatred coursed through Edward's veins, his eyes glowed with the emotion and the only thing stopping him was his promise to Carlisle never to harm a human.

Edward had watched the town and its inhabitants for the last two weeks, watched how they interacted with each other, and watched who was deferred to and who held what positions in the community. It seemed the Brandon family while not the richest family in the town, had a lot of societal power. Their word was golden and no one went against it.

The youngest daughter was fifteen and a proper southern belle or at least that's what she wanted people to think of her as. Edward had found out that young Cynthia Brandon was a real hellion, he listened to her thoughts and found out she snuck out windows in the wee hours of the morning, she hated her sister Mary Alice who Edward had surmised must be the mysteries Alice of the letter the mother of Isabella. Some of the thoughts that ran through that young girls mind made Edward cringe. She thought she was better than everyone else. She thought her sister deserved what had come to her, and the worse thing about it was she knew the truth. She knew what her father had done to her sister. She knew the treatment her sister had endured at his hands. She knew of the baby and she wasn't even being told to lie she wasn't being threatened to be kept quiet. She was doing this all of her own free will. Prancing around town, in her new dresses her hair to perfection not caring that her niece had been thrown in an ally and her sister was locked in a mental ward.

At this moment Edward wasn't sure who he hated more, the father or the daughter. When he'd first heard that the motherless child had a young aunt he felt bad for the girl but after hearing her thoughts and seeing the way she pranced around town. Not a care in the world about anyone but herself Edward suddenly didn't care anymore what happened to her. After watching the store for over an hour, watching people come and go, finally Edward was to disgusted and left back to his house back to relieve Carlisle of his duty to watch Bella he had to get some stuff around before his shift at the hospital that night.

Edward took Bella out of her basinet and sat in the rocking chair rocking back and forth gently humming Bella's favorite song he'd composed for her. "I don't know how your Mommy turned out normal" Edward whispered to her. He didn't really know that Alice was normal but something about the ink splotched words on that crumbled piece of paper, something about the fact that she'd taken the time to do something anything even though her chances of success were minimal told Edward that this women he'd never met was exceptional that she cared about her child above all else and for that Edward respected her.

"What are you saying," Carlisle asked coming into the living room pulling on his coat with his bag in his hand.

" I was just Telling Isabella I didn't know how her mommy turned out normal with a family like the Brandon's raising her. The fathers well there are no words to describe that man and the sister is a self-absorbed bitch, pardon my language but she knows everything and doesn't care because it doesn't affect her.

Carlisle sighed and lowered himself into the chair across from Edward he looked between him and Bella. "I know we just got here but do you think we should leave,"

Edward looked down at the little girl in his arms studying her countenance and swallowed. "Yeah I think its best, that way Bella isn't hidden away and we can move around with more freedom then we can here. Every day for the last two weeks I've been worried someone would find out about her and take her from us," his hands tightened reflexively on the baby at this thought but he gentled his touch as not to hurt her.

"Ok, Edward I'll resign from the hospital today and we'll be gone tomorrow," Carlisle gave a week smile and stood up he patted Edward on the back and leaned over to Kiss Bella's forehead. I think we'll go to Ashland Wisconsin, you start packing well I'm gone," Edward just gave a jerky nod and held Bella close vowing silently to protect her from harm.

"Ok I'll get everything around." Edward nodded. Carlisle got into the car and made his way to the hospital, he thought about all that had transpired in the last few days and he wondered what would be coming next. He made his way to the head of the hospital and gave his resignation. The head wasn't that happy but he couldn't do anything sure Carlisle had a contract but he just paid his way out of it without any difficulty. He didn't like moving around so much but for Edward and Bella's safty he would do it anything for his children's safety and though they'd only had Bella for a few weeks she was already his daughter and nothing would change that. She'd already found her way into his heart. He'd protect her with his life if it came down to it. He'd face Flames and turn to ash if it meant she could live. He'd do the same for Edward for those two were everything to him. He finished up his day at the hospital and made his way back to the house he'd call the realtor and put it on the market after they were settled in Wisconsin it wasn't like they needed the money.

He pulled the door open just as the sun crested the horizon to a empty house and everything outside loaded into their wagon, he found Edward holding Bella, "I see you have everything ready."

"Yeah, I figured you could take Bella in the car and I'd take the wagon with everything." Carlisle nodded it seemed Edward had thought of everything.

"Ok then let's get going, hopefully we can be there and settled before five." Edward nodded and handed Bella over to Carlisle as they separated into their separate vehicles and to the next chapter of their lives. Neither of them knowing how much it would change for both of them.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed you hit the goal and surpassed it 19 reviews amazing. Ok so they are off to Wisconsin. It said Esme ran to Ashland before her baby was born it didn't give a state since she had been in Wisconsin prior to that I said it was still in Wisconsin just a different town. . So in one in a half years they'll met Esme . ok here's what I'm going to do every chapter I'm going to set a review goal. Right now I have 31 reviews I'd like 50 before I post a new chapter I know you guys can do it.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

Wisconsin, cloudy and gray in mid-October just the way Carlisle liked it without the sun shining him and Edward could go about their business and not bring to much suspicion upon themselves. He pulled into Ashburn and looked around the quaint town. He looked over at Bella sleeping peacefully. He looked behind him and saw Edward with the wagon; he looked around and pulled up outside of the courthouse. He figured this would be the best place to inquire if there were any suitable houses for sale in the area, then after that was taken care of he'd head to the hospital, he knew he didn't have to worry about getting a job he had a letter from his former head of the hospital and hospitals were always looking for experienced doctors.

He stopped the car and watched Edward pull the wagon behind him, he got out of the car and waited for Edward to come up to him. "Hey what's going on," Edward walked up to him, his hair windswept in the October breeze.

"I'm going to see if they know of any houses around, after that I'm going to head to the hospital."

"Ok," Edward nodded and peeked through the glass window at the sleeping baby "I'll stay here with her." Carlisle nodded and headed up the stone steps. Edward heard Bella start to whimper and he looked over at her, her little face was starting to turn red so he opened the door and scooped her into his arms. He rocked her in his arms and tried to calm her. He had noticed he couldn't read her mind, he wondered if babies just didn't have any thoughts or if it was just something about Bella that he couldn't read her mind. "shh Bella are you hungry, I'm sorry we'll feed you soon I promise." He tried to calm her feeling bad that she was hungry and he couldn't feed her right then.

"Ah isn't she cute," Edward looked up to see a blond female in front of him, she was smiling and looking at Bella. _Oh isn't she cute I bet he'd make a fantastic father, those babies would look amazing. _Edward recoiled at the thoughts that were running through her mind. His arms pulled Bella closer to him almost as if he was trying to protect her from the eyes of the blond female. "How old is she,"

"three weeks old," Edward answered shortly trying to convey to this female that he didn't want to talk to her, he wondered how she'd even gotten up enough courage to talk to him usual a human wouldn't even consider talking to him, Carlisle yes but him no. maybe it was Bella maybe a baby just overrode the stay back vibes he tried to throw off.

"Oh she's so tiny is she your sister?"

"No," Edward growled. Him and Carlisle had decided that Bella would be Carlisle's daughter and they would say that her mother died in child birth while Edward would be Carlisle's nephew whose mother was killed during the influenza outbreak, oh the irony Edward though.

"oh your daughter then?" _I really hope he's not the father ,if he is hopefully his wife isn't in the picture anymore. _Edward growled and noticed the blond jumped, good he couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through her mind. What kind of women thought things like this.

"No, she's my niece" he noticed Carlisle coming down the steps, "I have to go now," he held Bella closer almost shielding her from the venom that was that women and walked up to Carlisle. The blond keep looking after him before leaving to do whatever she 'd been doing before she spotted Edward with the baby.

"What was that," Carlisle nodded to the retreating women.

"some desperate women who wanted to know about Bella but was really trying to get with me," Edward noticed Carlisle cracked a small smile and he scowled.

"its not funny" he growled. Bella started to cry. "Shh Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Edward once again tried to sooth the baby. "So did you find anything," Edward asked turning back to Carlisle.

"yes, its at the end of town, four bedrooms and a big yard I already bought it figured if it needed to be fixed up we could do that with no problem," Edward nodded and placed Bella back into the car and Carlisle got into the driver's seat as Edward made his way back to the wagon. They made their way to the very edge of town and saw a white washed farm house. Carlisle pulled into the driveway and Edward pulled into behind him. "What do you think," Carlisle turned to Edward who had once again gotten Bella from the car.

"it looks great," Lets get Bella's stuff set up so I can feed her and get her settled then we can move everything else in."

Carlisle nodded and started to pull the baby articles from the wagon, he quickly had then assembled in the living room and the room they would make Bella's. Edward placed Bella into her cradle, and went to gather her formula and a bottle for her. He quickly made her bottle and picked her up once again. Sitting in the rocking chair that had seemed to have become their favorite spot, he fed her rocking her gently as he did. As soon as she was done eating he burped her and then rocked her gently back to sleep humming her song to her. He placed her back in the cradle once he was sure she was fully asleep, he then went and helped Carlisle finish bringing the rest of the furniture into the house. They looked around and smiled.

"Well son it looks like we're home at least for the next few years how do you feel?"

"it feels good to be away from Biloxi at least here I know she's safe," he watched as Bella's little chest rose and fell with each tiny breath she took.

"She'll always be safe with us son I promise," Carlisle patted him on the back as they both watched the baby girl that held both their hearts sleep peacefully in her new home.

A/N thank you everyone for the amazing reviews 51 reviews in three chapters you guys are amazing lets see how much higher you can get that count. I'm hoping at least to 70 but if you go higher I'm not going to complain LOL I'm pretty sure we'll have three more chapters before Esme is introduced.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

Tears and nothing would sooth her, not a bottle not changing her not rocking her not even the song would sooth the child that he was pacing the floor with. "Carlisle she won't stop no matter what I do she just won't stop," Edward sounded desperate and like a disgruntled child even to his own ears.

"Here let me take her," Carlisle relived Edward of the weight of the now six month old babe. He swayed from side to side with her cooing to her but her face was twisted in distress and hot tears poured down her baby cheeks. "Now little Isabella what can distress you so that you must cry thusly," Carlisle spoke to the baby studying her intently, when she wailed once more he noticed her gums were inflamed he laid his hand against her forehead and felt the fever burning her skin. He placed his finger on her gum and felt a tiny bump where a tooth was trying to erupt. "Ah so there is our problem," he handed her back to a bewildered Edward and went to fetch something to numb her poor mouth. He rubbed the baby's gums this seemed to sooth her as her wails subsided and he gave her a bit of medicine to combat the fever that ravaged her body. Finally her eyes grew heavy and closed she leaned her head against Edward's shoulder and he rubbed circles in her back.

"Do you think she'll be ok now," Edward whispered not wanting to chance waking her from her exhaustive slumber.

"Yes I think she'll be fine we'll just have to keep an eye on her and give her more medicine every couple of hours until the fever breaks. Edward nodded before laying Bella down into her cradle and covering her lightly with a blanket. He watched her sleep gently tracing the dried tears on her cheek. "Edward," Carlisle tried to gain his attention.

"Yes," he answered but didn't turn his eyes away from the sleeping baby.

"I have to go to work, I've left the medication on the table do you think you'll be able to handle her by yourself." He gave a jerky nod he'd tell Carlisle he could do it and he'd try his damdest to do it but that didn't mean he wasn't scared out of his wits to be left alone with a sick baby. "Ok I'll be home in the morning," and with those few spoken words he was gone.

Well the baby slept Edward sat at his piano and let his fingers fly across the key's he put the song he was known to hum to Bella to music. He took ink and pen and wrote and wrote until the flowing music words stood out against the crisp white paper. He polished and reworked the song until it was perfect in his eyes. He was cleaning up the house when he heard a tiny little voice.

"Ed," he turned towards the cradle and hear it again "Ed" he looked over the edge and there was tiny Bella staring up at me all big brown eyes, "Ed," surely he'd heard wrong surely she hadn't said what he thought she did," "Ed," and there was the word once picked her up from her bed and held her in front of him.

"Ed," she stared at him intently so much more intelligence in her eyes then should be afforded a child of her age. Tiny tears once again started to glisten in her eyes and he checked the time giving her the medicine that Carlisle had left behind for her and then playing her the remastered song. She was once again sleeping soundly when Carlisle made his way home. Only six months old and she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


End file.
